User talk:ShadowNara
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ShadowNara! Thanks for your edit to the Isuka Mikakami page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 04:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Helping you out Yo Nara, its me Jason, I'm going to help you with Isuka Mikakami. Lets start with the personality, Judging from roleplays involving him, he enjoys fighting a whole lot. He also seems to be very calm and collected at certain times, so here is how I see the description fitting out. If one were to describe Isuka, it would be that he is known to enjoy fighting to a extreme level. He seems excited when able to test his combat prowess against multiple opponents. It can also be speculated that Isuka has a large amount of self-confidense in his abilities, laughing when an opponent's attack fail or boasting about how well of a fighter he is. His eagerness and self-confidense has it's pros and cons. The good thing about his personality is that it gives him the desire to become stronger so that he can have the power to protect. Although, it can also make him loose sight of what's around him, as he is usually to focused on the opponent infront of him. Despite these claims, he is very calm and collected, although he does get excited when fighting comes to play. As a mage of Fairy Tail, he puts his comrades above all else, doing anything he can to protect them from harm. He also gets visably angry when someone insults his power, trying to prove himself towards that person. This is what I think would best describe his personality, if you need more, just message me on my talk page. Jason Tolliver (talk) 05:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nara Hey Nara, it's me Jason, I just came to tell you that I will start working on Isuka for you. I fixed his page so it should be much more easier to edit now. You had it on source mode, which is a tad bit difficult, so I changed it so it can be on visual mode, which is much easier to work with. Jason Tolliver (talk) 06:59, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo Nara its me Jason. I spoke with Perchan and she said that heat technically isn't an element, she said to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic instead.Jason Tolliver (talk) 01:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Also, to make a Fire Dragon Slayer, YOU need 50 edits as well. Sorry for that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Well? Dude, you gonna make the page? Call it something like " Clash of Titans", or something. (MashedMittens (talk) 03:14, December 5, 2014 (UTC)) You gotta give some more information, like how does it work, what else can it do, etc. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say, that sounds way too overpowered, able to kill somebody instantly I assume. Just modify the concept into something else that doesn't involve touching the water in a human's body. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but call it Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (Nara) or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) There's only four ways of learning Dragon Slayer Magic- through a dragon, through a Lacrima, through both, and by using an armour. How about instead, they get the Lacrima to give them the power, but learn the spells through the book? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:55, June 14, 2015 (UTC) You'll need to make your own page. But sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:39, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Nope, aside from the beginning kanji you need to write it entirely in your own words. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. In addition, for your Bone Dragon Slayer Magic page, while I've fixed it for you, please include an infobox, proper formatting, and your property template- please don't make un-formatted pages again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Nope. If the user hasn't been here for six months its free use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:26, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The closest thing we have is my Junction. But that's about it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Honestly? That's basically a crossover- those two ways aren't allowed. In addition, you'd really need to detail how it works, mechanics and everything- since fusion is a difficult subject. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:05, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The first idea has too many connotations with Dragon Ball Z, sorry. Like I'd keep one idea from DBZ. Other than that, the mechanics you stated aren't really clear. Hmm, Nara, I have a proposition for you. To save you time and trouble, would you like me to make a Fusion article tonight/tomorrow? I'll let you use it, and it saves you, well, trouble. I'll be sure to perfectly explain everything in a simplified manner. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) What you've given me is crossover ideas and an improper method on how to use fusion- it's definitely not your fault, fusion is hard to properly grasp the concept of without making it a major game breaker if you know what I mean. Fusion is about trust; it's about being in sync. Essentially, fusion could be considered the true nature of magic (friendship/bonds) which the series itself hints at. You didn't really go into detail about that- so don't worry, I've done it for you. I do want to help you, since you're so keen on the idea. Besides, it's better than me just saying 'no, this isn't good' and not allowing it at all. That being said, here's the fusion article- just tell me what you'd like to add within reason. And yes, you can get my permission to use it right now- you can use it as much as you like, since you did want to make it and came to me about it. What do you think? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:19, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, let's see whatcha have. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Yea, they're good. I'll add 'em when I get more time tomorrow. Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:29, June 21, 2015 (UTC) He's yer character, change him as much as you want within reason. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but sure I'll co-own, though I'd like to request giving permission out is only my duty- since it's easy to improperly use the spell. Is that okay with you? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:15, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I saw. I've deleted them. And I've added the image. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Use it for what? 04:20:20 Thu Your userpage? Sure, of course. 05:14:51 Thu The user needs to be inactive for six months to make their magics free use. Raze has only been inactive for three, so no, sorry. Though you can make your own version. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it's been six months. You can use it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RP with Koma Inu Hello there! I apologize that your keys dont work, thats very unfortunate...but I just had a question of what you mean by RP with us. What kind of story do you want to write? Do you want to battle against some of our guilds mages? Or did you just want to use some of our characters in your own story?Lady Komainu (talk) 01:23, August 1, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Well that can be arranged; which mage would you like to fight against? I can ask them for you on our group chat Hi. Just try it, but first, show me your Dragon Slayer for whom you'll make a Drag-Sword ^^ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) You understand, that he couldn't use Dragon Sword without a Dragon Slayer Magic? If yes, feel free and create a Blade, good luck~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay It's your turn. Also, get on chat. (MashedMittens (talk) 17:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC)) You never told me which of my guild members you wanted to fight against..? Lady Komainu (talk) 03:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu So you want it to be you versus all 12 of my members? That seems like a battle that you would not be able to succeed at...can I ask what your reason is to want to write a story about fighting us?Lady Komainu (talk) 04:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu I see... Well I believe you would be giving yourself too much power if you are assuming that you would be able to wipe out 12 guild members and a guild master. I understand that you would like your character to be strong, but I believe you would be creating an unrealistic scenario and giving your character almost god like powers. I am very flattered that you chose my guild to want to fight with, but I would not want to put my members through an unfair fight if we had an option to refrain. I respect your abilities, and am honored by your choice to pick us, but I must decline our guilds involvement in your RP. Lady Komainu (talk) 13:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu RE: Project I'm not sure what you mean by project, can you clarify? Generally, you don't need permission for story-related things unless they dance around the line that is the rules. I'm glad you think it's going to be interesting, but that doesn't clear up my confusion. I'm all ears for whatever it is you're planning though. 22:43:30 Mon Well, official site-wide events are normally controlled by admins, but there are exceptions with the Dragon Slayer Royale being the prime example. What you're saying is fine, you're allowed to organize large scale RPs if you desire. Personally, I'd suggest hanging on chat and probing for any interest for such an event, just so you don't plan a huge thing only to not find enough interested parties. RPs like this are hard, but you're always free to try your hand at them. In short, sure, go for it, long as the events are all within reason. 20:27:11 Tue Sure I would love to RP! May I ask who this is and why you asked to RP? I usually do. Sorry I must of forgotten Thothology101 (talk) 16:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 Dude, just to let you know, it's bit much to leave for about 1-2 hours and tell the other person not to leave during that period of time. Anyway, I'll be offline as I'm going to eat dinner soon. Also, I have to focus on something before that. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 01:06, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Ill be using Niklas Thoth[[User:Thothology101|Thothology101 (talk) 00:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC)]]Thothology101 RE: RP Sure, what would you like to happen in it? I will be using Yasu Rose if that's alright and also what would you like to happen in this RP Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 16:03, November 19, 2015 (UTC) P.S. So you don't get confused Yasu is in Red Hood not in Fairy Tail yet in our RP ^-^